Cena
by kgs
Summary: Si parece una cita, huele a un cita y se viste como si fuera a una cita... para House esta claro, tiene que ser una cita, una que no piensa permitir. Cameron tiene sus dudas y Wilson y Cuddy solo quieren poder cenar.


A veces House es como un niño pequeño, siempre con preguntas que buscan respuesta, al que no le gusta que toquen lo que cree que es suyo, que se siente como el centro del universo de todo el mundo, y en especial de Wilson, es caprichoso y en ocasiones algo irritante. House es como un niño grande.

Por eso estaba allí esa noche como si fuera un vulgar acosador, escondido entre las sombra frente al edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía Wilson, montado en su moto listo para salir en cuanto viera que James se marchaba. Su amigo había cancelado su tradicional noche de bolos y no había querido decirle la razón. Y eso era algo que no iba a consentir.

Sobre las ocho y media le vio salir. Llevaba un traje azul marino y la camisa lavanda. No cualquiera camisa, sino la azul lavanda y eso no era una buena señal. No para House al menos. Vio como su amigo se montaba en su coche y se iba a en dirección norte, así que puso en marcha su moto y le siguió. Había visto demasiadas películas, había hablado y estado con Lucas lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que tenia y lo que no tenía que hacer; por eso dejaba un par de coches de distancia entre ellos, por eso conducía de forma moderada y no de la forma impulsiva a la que acostumbraba.

James puso los intermitentes de avería y paro frente a una floristería. House le imito deteniéndose una esquina más atrás. Cinco minutos después le vio salir con un ramo de rosas blancas y los dos reanudaron la marcha.

No trascurrió demasiado tiempo antes de que volvieran a parar, diez minutos, puede que quince; pero esta vez lo hicieron frente a una casa que House conocía bien. Entre todas las mujeres del mundo que su amigo podía haber elegido para saciar sus instintos había escogido a la peor. Porque ¿Quién podía ser peor para su amigo que Lisa Cuddy?

Vio a Wilson bajarse del coche y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al verle, con el ramo de flores en una mano y el peluche de un oso disfrazado de vaquero en la otra, era la misma imagen del patetismo, la del hombre enamorado que tantas veces le había visto ser. Conquista a la hija y conquistaras a la madre. ¿Se podía ser más previsible? Greg creía que no.

_"Contare hasta cien. Sino salen cuando acabe llamare a Wilson por teléfono"_ se dijo para si mismo cuando vio que entraba en la casa de la mujer _"1, 2, 3, 30, 40, 50, 90, 100. Ya está, llamare"_

Saco su móvil y empezó a marcar el numero de su amigo. Estaba por presionar el último digito cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella salió la pareja. Les vio despedirse del bebe, que se quedaba en brazos de la niñera, y subirse al coche para volver a alejarse por las calles de Princeton.

El nefrólogo se puso el casco y partió tras ellos. A donde fueran él iría detrás. Después de todo, tenía que asegurarse de que su inocente amigo no terminara esposado a la cama de la malvada administradora del hospital. Si lo pensaba un poco, casi se estaba comportando como el príncipe azul, uno cascarrabias e irónico; pero príncipe después de todo, que corría raudo a salvar a la princesa, en este caso al príncipe James; de las manos de la malvada bruja Cuddy.

**************

―Sí. No te preocupes. Te espero en el restaurante. Vale. Adiós.

Cameron colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en el bolso que colgaba del lateral de su silla. Le dio un leve sorbo a su copa de vino tinto y miro a su alrededor con curiosidad, observando al resto de los comensales mientras esperaba a que Chase llegara.

―Vaya, vaya. ¿Ken te ha dado plantón, Barbie?

La mujer dejo la copa sobre la mesa con un suspiro y se giro para mirar a su antiguo jefe. ¿De verdad tenía tan mala suerte? ¿Es que no podía librarse de él ni siquiera en un restaurante?

―No, House. Chase no me ha dado plantón. Tenía una cirugía que se le ha complicado y va a llegar más tarde.

―Si eres feliz pensando eso, por mi vale ―respondió cogiendo la carta y abriéndola para que le tapara la cara; pero bajándola un poco para poder mirar por encima de ella― ¿Te importaría echarte un poco más a la derecha? No me dejas ver.

―¿A quién? ―pregunto la chica girándose un poco para ver si descubre a la persona a la que el otro estaba espiando.

―Da igual, déjalo. Ya me muevo yo ―dijo moviendo la silla un par de centímetros―. ¡Oh Dios mío!

―¿Qué? ―dijo girándose de golpe.

―No te gires ―le regaña mirándola fijamente― ¿Es que no sabes nada? Si te giras sabrán que les estamos espiando.

―¿A quién? ¿De qué… de que estás hablando? ―le pregunto confusa―. ¿Sabes qué? Mejor déjalo, no me interesa.

―Mentirosa ―le responde House con cierto tono de burla―. Si tanto te interesa te lo diré, persigo a Wilson y a Cuddy.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―No quiero que Cuddy devore a mi mejor amigo mientras este duerme.

―¿Pero de que hablas?

―Dios… ―murmuro poniendo los ojos en blanco― desde que eres rubia pareces más tonta. Wilson y Cuddy han salido a cenar, ¿sabes cómo termina la historia? Con Wilson pagando una nueva pensión a su nueva ex esposa y los dos buscando trabajo en otro hospital; porque si tengo que elegir entre trabajar con él o con ella, elijo al que me paga la comida.

Cameron se giro con disimulo y miro por el local hasta localizar a la pareja. No veía nada raro en ellos, nada que le indicara que, como House sugería, estuvieran planeando ya la boda. Cuddy sonreía al oncólogo mientras este llenaba su copa de vino y, desde el punto de vista de Cameron, eso solo le convertía en un perfecto caballero.

―Hacen una bonita pareja ―comento la chica como si nada.

―Blasfema ―le acuso señalándola con el índice―. Wilson ya se ha casado tres veces, me niego a asistir a otra de sus bodas.

―Estas exagerando. Solo están cenando.

―Le llevo flores y un peluche para Rachel ―explico el doctor empleando ese tono que a la chica le hacía sentirse de vuelta en la escuela, cuando desconocía la respuesta a la pregunta de su profesor.

―Te digo que eso no significa nada.

―Ya; pero como yo les conozco mejor puedo distinguir las señales y decidir el mejor momento.

―¿El mejor momento para qué?

―Para esto.

Entonces House se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el otro lado del salón, justo hacia la mesa de Wilson y Cuddy, donde cogió una silla vacía en la mesa de al lado, la movió hasta la mesa de los otros y se sentó.

**************

_Cuddy abrió la puerta y vio a Wilson._

_―Hola, has llegado pronto ―le saludo con una sonrisa―. Aun me faltan los pendientes; pero pasa._

_―Traigo flores para una bella dama ―dijo mientras le tendía el ramo a la mujer._

_―No tenias que haberte molestado._

_―Claro que sí. Traigo este peluche para Rachel, así que no me pareció correcto no traerte nada a ti._

_Lisa sonrió antes de girarse y terminar de colocarse los pendientes. Mientras lo hacía James se había agachado junto a la bebe y le había tendido el peluche para que la niña lo cogiera._

_―Gracias por esto. La verdad es que necesitaba salir un poco._

_―No te preocupes. Parecía que te hacía falta salir de casa._

_―Rachel me agota ―reconoció la mujer dejando salir un suspiro―. No me malinterpretes, ahora estoy mucho mejor; pero creo que necesito hablar con alguien que pueda responderme._

_―Bueno, yo puedo responderte ―le dijo con una sonrisa―. Además, me alegra perder salir a cenar con alguien que no sea House._

_―Ya. Lo supongo._

_―Hablando de House… creo que me ha seguido ―comento con cara de culpabilidad._

_―¿Seguido?_

_―Sí. Me ha parecido ver una moto como la suya por el retrovisor desde que salí de casa. Te lo digo por si se presenta en medio de la cena montando algún espectáculo de los suyos._

_―Tranquilo, con ese estoy curada de espanto ―termino con diversión._

**FIN**_  
_


End file.
